Magical Mythology
by Halliday08
Summary: AU. A timeless story of love,lust,power, and greed with two of the most unlikely harry potter characters.Follows semi closely to the mythlogical story of TROY.
1. A wedding to remember

The new and revised one i had to start over..Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The day was still early as the sun slowly rose into the sky. The summer holidays were underway as all the students were enjoying there holidays. Hogwarts was playing host to a special event.

THE WEDDING

"That was such a lovely service Remus." Mrs.Weasley turned to the new groom.

"Thank you Molly you should tell that to Tonks she was self-conscious about the whole thing; just before the ceremony she was talking about eloping." Remus chuckled a bit looking for his new wife.

"Oh well everyone gets cold feet but it was truly lovely." Molly commented as she was beginning to turn away.

"Congratulations Professor" Remus turned to see a tall man about six foot with alarmingly green eyes like his mothers messy raven colored hair like his fathers.

"Thank you Harry; when are we going to see your own wedding?" Remus asked jokingly "Well professor not for a long time I'm still young." Harry said lightly as he looked around the full banquet hall.

" Don't wait to long now Harry half success of a good man is a good woman behind him" he reached out a hand for Harry's shoulder the young man of twenty-three looked pensive as he thought about what his old Professor said. "Well I better go find the crazy woman, that tricked me into marriage." Remus looked around smiling. Harry smiled also looking for his own family. The Banquet hall was full of family and friends of the newly wed couple, Harry continued through the crowded room.

"Hello Harry." came a deep voice from a yard or so away from the young man. Harry turned to see four people he hadn't seen all day, staring at him. "Hey Ron how are you ,didn't see you before the ceremony." Harry stated as he walk toward a tall skinny man with loads of freckles and a mess of red hair standing with his brother Fred who was a bit shorter with the famous Weasley hair they wore so adamantly they nodded in his direction to acknowledge him. "Fred, George." Harry said with a slight nod when he turned to his best friend who looked quite bored . On the other side of Ron was a short beautiful woman with deep brown eyes he took a couple of steps to his family. "Well got kind of tied up." He said , red brimming around his ears. "Oh." Harry smirked "And how are you Hermione?" He asked the petite woman standing next to his best friend. "Fine Harry just fine, lovely ceremony?" she asked looking into Harry's eyes obviously ignoring Ron's embarrassment. "Yeah it was great I just congratulated Professor Lupin just now." Harry said looking around for the new groom. Hermione simply nodded.

THE APPLE OF DISCORD

The music was festive when the ceremony was over. Outside of the high walls of the castle a shadowy figure stalked up to the guarded celebration. The person was a stranger to the happy occasion. The figure was standing ten feet from the protected area, it was obvious to be that it was a woman she pulled the hood off her head no longer hiding her face the heavy lidded eyes and the all knowing smirk marking her face she pulled a golden apple out of her robe pockets. She pulled her wand out pointing it at the golden object mumbling complicating spells on it branding the smooth surface. She looked at her creation with a sneer replacing her smirk. She threw it over the wall the magic it contained was to powerful for the shields. The stranger Apparated away with a quiet pop.

"It belongs to me I am the most beautiful woman of all the land!" the voice was angry and dangerously calm. "Oh please, fair also could be, power, wealth, and INTELLIGENCE something you would know nothing about." another equally angry voice raged. Harry turned and stepped cautiously outside of the banquet hall in the bright sunlight following the angry argument . "Well maybe it means fair as truth or integrity." said an angry but entirely different voice from the other two. Harry stepped closer to the three females. "You shouldn't talk about wealth nor power since you have neither!" a tall woman with long blond hair and striking features a beauty indeed but the face that was on display was hate and rage. "And you think you do? Your nothing but a filthy half-breed" Their were a few gasps and mutterings as the three attracted a crowd. A flaming red head beautiful as well as smart no one other Ron's only sister Ginny arguing with her sister-in-law Fleur. "I think both of you are wrong." said the third female with shiny black long hair her skin was fair but her cheek were as red as Ginny's hair she as beautiful as the other two she had her say in the matter.

"Hey what's all of this about!" bellowed a deep voice from behind Harry he turned to see an angry Remus behind him Remus stormed to the three women still bickering. Ginny explained quietly to Remus about what they were arguing about he didn't hear the whole conversation just parts about a 'golden apple' and who is the fairest of all, then Remus made a decision. "Take it to Dumbledore." was all he said all three of the angry women apparated out of the celebration with a simple pop.

DUMBELDORE'S LACKEY

The office of Albus Dumbledore did not change since Harry was at school. The silver instruments whizzed and twitter doing mysterious works, Fawkes the Phoenix was snoozing on his perch. And a very flustered Minerva McGonagall standing in front of the headmaster himself. "We have to plead for peace Albus that's the only way; his army is strong we would be stronger as allies then to have them suddenly attack us!" The transfiguration teacher explained Albus Dumbledore lean back in his chair. "I agree with you Minerva but who could we send?" he asked more to himself then to the woman in front of him. "Do you really need to ask? The boy of course who else." she didn't mean for it to come out so shrill but she had been on edge ever since she heard about a past student of theirs building an army and followers. "It will be You-Know Who all over again." she finally said with an exasperated sigh. Albus Dumbledore simply nodded. A sharp knock was at the door. "Come in" said the teacher as three angry women stormed into the headmasters office.

"Professor Dumbledore we need your opinion." started Ginny "The headmaster has no time for silly questions Ms. Weasley." said a stern McGonagall "Please Professor it's important it has to do with the Apple of Discord." she finished quickly so she wouldn't be interrupted again. The headmaster looked at all the women in genuine interest. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth but no sound came out she was dumbfounded on how three ordinary witches came to have something so powerful.

"And how may I ask did you get hold of such an object?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Well we kind of found it." said Ginny looking away from the headmaster. "I found it professor." said the dark haired woman known as Cho Chang . "It was by my feet when I was at the wedding I picked it up and felt like the ruler of Earth and the Heavens man and beast everything and….everyone." The honesty in her determined voice gave Ginny slight goose bumps she also felt the same and such they decided no one will touch it until someone chose, so instead it was floating in front of them. The shiny pure gold apple marked for the 'FAIREST OF ALL'.

Albus nodded at Cho's statement. " As you can see this is very powerful magic you may feel so powerful when you touch but you are not it will give you illusions and eventually false pride in powers you wish you had it will mess with you minds and I hope that you three know exactly the power it inhabits, I am not going to talk you out of giving up the apple-The three women took an deep sigh of relief-but I should warn you, this apple will not harm you nor help you." he finished looking at each young woman in the eye as he continued on a lighter voice. "How could I assist you with this?" he asked gesturing towards the apple. "Who is the fairest of all professor?" Ginny asked . It seemed like ages before the headmaster stated his final view on the subject. " I am sorry Ms. Weasley I can not answer." The look of defeat soon replaced the anxious stare she gave the headmaster. "But I do know who can answer such a difficult question" he finally added "who?" They all asked their interest peaking "Harry Potter."

THE OTHER ARMY

" You are simply my queen and my love dear." Said a tired breathless Draco Malfoy he lay with his wife in his arms looking at the dark beautiful eyes and her heart shape face the dark brown smooth skin he just had to touch the beautiful Angelina, her name so true to her features. "You are my angel." he finally said as he drifted off to sleep. When Angelina was sure he was asleep she slipped out of his deathly grip on her and walked around the room. She could feel excitement building in the pit of her stomach she new something major is going to happen. She paced around the bedroom she looked at her husband and sighed she wish she felt the love he had for her it just wasn't their. He was a beautiful man and he knew it but she just didn't love him. She slapped her wrist at the thought of not loving her husband. But still the feeling has been stronger every passing day the army is bigger and the followers are plentiful . Malfoy wanted the life and wanted the fear and respect Voldemort had and somewhat still has. Draco Malfoy decided to go for himself ever since his father was killed by the Dark Lord. He left Voldemort to his surprise and others unscathed with the miraculous decision he gathered followers so being death eaters like himself betraying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and giving Malfoy secrets about his new enemy. He didn't hide that he was no longer serving Voldemort actually he did the exact opposite everyone either thought he was really brave or very foolish to openly mock Voldemort but he didn't care he just wanted him dead.

Angelina on the other hand just wanted a normal life not riches or gold, just a normal life, but Malfoy needed a wife and since Pansy was no longer fit in Draco's eyes (seeing his fiancé screw one of his 'loyal' followers was not the best sight)was looking for a new wife and not to long after Pansy was killed he sought after a pureblood female and none other than Angelina Johnson was honored to be his wife (or at least that's what her parents told him) but, she wanted to fall in love and be married not an arranged marriage with the only thing she had opinion on was what flowers she would throw over her shoulder. she has been worrying that one of these days her true feelings about her husband will show. 'But he is weak, he would never leave me or have me killed for this so called treason' Angelina thought she nodded as she agreed with herself. He moved slightly not noticing the air between his arms. She let out a breath thinking he was waking up. She paced some more thinking about the unannounced excitement in her gut.

JUDGEMENT OF HARRY

"What, I don't understand." Harry asked as the same three women were in his living room looking at Harry with the purist loathing for being so thick. "Harry its not so hard really.." Ginny said in a calm voice but her features were full of impatience and rage. "Just tell us who is the fairest of all." She continued smiling sweetly at the dumbfounded man on the couch in the small flat. "And remember Harry.." Ginny said taking his hand in hers. "I can give you riches, and all your enemies will fall to your feet if you pick me." she looked deep in his eyes. "That is not fair!" started fleur as Harry stared back at his ex-girlfriend. "Harry." a dreamy voice barley audible came to his attention he turned to see a very disheveled harassed looking Luna next to him. "Harry if you choose me, you will be the new ruler of all the land, think about it Harry you can lead the Wizarding World it would be in your control ,all of it." Harry couldn't think of a better gift but how was this possible he opened his mouth to question their true powers, but was stopped by fleur's ranting "How dare you, Harry listen to me." she said looking into his eyes "Choose me and I will give you the most beautiful woman your heart could desire, well the second most beautiful woman compared to me." she said. Harry's mind flashed visions of him being ruler; Draco Malfoy along with Voldemort bowing down to _his_ feet; and having the most beautiful woman to be his wife.

" _Don't wait to long now Harry half success of a good man is a good woman behind him"_ Harry thought about Professor Lupin's comment . "Come on Harry choose." urged Ginny. He looked at all beautiful women. He picked up the apple and gave to the fairest of all. "OH Merlin, Harry you mad the excellent choice!" screamed fleur .Ginny was turning red in the face Luna looked as if she was about to cry.. "YOU WILL REGRET THAT POTTER TRUST ME!" with that Ginny apparated. Luna didn't say anything as she was on the verge of tears as she apparated away. "Oh don't worry your beautiful little head about her just empty threats ." fleur beamed at Harry, Harry mealy nodded wondering where this would lead him. " Well a promise is a promise I'll get right on to your new bride." She said she clapped her hands around the apple and sighed with relief "finally I have you.." she murmured to the apple. As she too apparated away.


	2. meassage delivery

**The next few days were unusually quiet as Ron and Harry were in Harry's flat relaxing after a hard days work. **

"**So Ginny said that to you?" Ron asked after Harry finished his story about the three witches and their golden apple.**

"**Yeah, it was so weird it was like watching those Veala transformations or something." Harry said picking up his bottle of butterbeer.**

"**I've never heard Ginny talk like that, well not to you anyways." Ron finished with his brows furrowed.**

"**Me neither I didn't see the big deal of the apple but when I gave it to Fleur she seem like she was waiting her whole life for it, it was all strange." Harry stated. **

**"She said since I gave her the apple she will find me the most beautiful woman to be my wife. "He added staring off into space. Ron snorted with disbelief then realized something. **

**"Harry, she might have something to that she is part veala she can get one of her friends to be your wife." Harry's face scrunched in disgust. **

"**I don't think I will want a wife with any kind of veela blood in them I don't think I could handle it if they get angry." Ron did another amused snort as he went back to thoughtfulness. **

**"Well maybe the apple is worth a lot of gold or something." Ron thought aloud while glancing at his best friend. Now it was Harry's time to slip into thoughtfulness and he finally came to realization. **

**"Probably, I just didn't want to get hurt by any of them even cho looked fierce fighting for the apple." Harry said with a slight chuckle.**

**They sat in silence thinking on the past events, when a tapping noise at the window Harry looked to see Fawkes outside he opened it and the bird flew in dropping a parchment next to Harry. He picked it up and opened it scanned it a few times. **

"**Dumbledore wants to see us." Harry stated plainly. Ron made a face. "What for?" Harry shrugged his shoulders at the question. He fed the bird as it flew out of the window disappearing in flames.**

**Harry and Ron also disappeared from Harry's flat to the front gates of Hogwarts.**

**Harry was thinking of things Dumbledore could possibly want with him and Ron. He was clearly confused as was Ron. They reached the doors the school and gained entrance. The summer holidays were still in effect the school was pretty much deserted. Harry looked back at the parchment to see the password Dumbledore gave them. And a minute later Ron and Harry were shuffling their way into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up at the two visitors. A tired but happy smile appeared on his worn face. "Good evening Mr.Weasely, Mr. Potter." He did not get much of a reply back. "I am going to go right to it I need you two to deliver a very important message for me."**


	3. sweet memories

thanks for the reviews any feedback is great feedback so thanks..here some more...

* * *

Angelina has been paranoid all day actually the last few days has been hard for her. She keeps thinking something is going to happen.

"Angelina sit down." Draco demanded. He wanted his wife's attention.

"Oh sorry Draco." she commented not paying attention to anything. "What is wrong with you? You have been acting… odd all week." He looked her up and down waiting for an explanation. There was none. She looked at him a moment longer. "I have to go," she said in a hurry, as she turned not waiting for an answer. She ran out the hall grabbed her hooded cloak from the stairway and headed out the mansion door she walked through the garden took a left at he the tulips determination marked her features she walked on the narrow path. She walked in slower pace when the house was out of sight her thoughts were scattered she felt very out of sorts as she reached her destination a little shack in the thick of tree at the end of the neatly trimmed garden she dashed in relieved to get out of her husbands intense stare.

Draco did not know what was wrong with his wife of six years she has been acting strange. He got up from the dining table he walked out to the hall. Before he could go any further one of the house elves appeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir but there is a gentleman here who would like to speak with you," squeaked the little house elf.

"Who is it?" Draco asked harshly. "Mr. Montague, sir he is waiting in the living room for you." Draco walked past the house elf into the living room brow already furrowed Montague never came for a visit either for good news or horrible news either way he didn't want to see him anywhere near Angelina nor his home. He straightened his clothes his hair placed a stiff smile where his frown use to be as he pushed open the living room doors.

Angelina took a breath of relief to see no one has found her hiding place. As she walked deeper into the shack, the place lit up it was bigger like the magic tents they used at the Quidditch world cup she smiled at the memory at the experience she had with her friend. It was lavish with gold and red like her house colors she felt warm in this little shack. She sat down in a red and gold chair. She felt good to be in her surroundings again. She looked around at her school belongings. And a sad frown crossed her face she remembered when Draco demanded all her Gryffindor things to be burned but she never did she had his house elves build this little shack for her things six years ago this has been her sanctuary since, the only thing she has left. Her old life with her friends and her Quidditch teammates was long gone.

A tear escaped her eye her head hung low for a while thinking of all the memories and her seventh year she has not seen any of her friends since the day she graduated. They all think she is a traitor. She sobbed at the thought she could not even tell her best friends she was forced into this marriage. Her expression changed severely at the thought who the bloody hell will just give up there child at the tender age of ten it does not make any since. The Angry thought raced through her mind so fast she did not know where to begin.

She got up from her chair and decided to get a photo album out from the shelf she looked at it many times before but this time was different this time it seem like she had to look at it like there was something there she didn't see before. It was her old Quidditch team photo in her fifth year (she hated her seventh year photo) it was the gang again back together, it was a perfect picture. First was Alicia Spinnet her best friend they met in first year when Fred 'accidentally' put frog spawn in her hair and Alicia helped her wash it out they have been friends ever since. The there was Oliver wood the captain all the girls fancied him he was a close friend of hers also she loved Oliver like a brother he was always there for her even for a shoulder to cry on. Then there was George leaning on Katie bell with Fred on the other side of her she could always tell them apart by there eyes yes they were same color but George was so deep and passionate and you could always see that. Not saying Fred was not passionate oh, he was; he just showed it in different ways. At that thought Angelina giggled through her tears she moved on to herself. She was so young back then she looked so naïve like the only thing in her life was the sport she played. Her eyes use to twinkle with youth that shine was lost so long ago.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the next picture of slightly shorter boy with the messy black hair and the vibrant green eyes with the famous scar people have been talking about for twenty-three years. She looked at Harry the longest there was something about him. She thought. Something is going to happen and it has to do with Harry Potter. Her smile spread across her face her eyes lit with something extraordinary. She was excited about the coming events she knew nothing about. Yes, she thought something wonderful is in store for her future.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I know I updated yesturday and the chapter was so short I don't even know why I put it up but this one is better (I hope). Well Read and Review hope you enjoy it... 


	4. Beloved Guests

Thanks for the reviews here is some more it might be a little short i try to update every week...

Harry took a deep breath. "Sure professor where to?" He asked, exhaling with relief delivering a message was easy enough. Dumbledore took a second to answer his question he looked as if he was debating to tell Harry where he wanted this message to be sent.

"To Mr. Malfoy."

It took Harry a few seconds to compose his thoughts. While Ron spurted out a 'Bloody hell', Harry has not seen Malfoy since school.

"Err… Why Malfoy?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well as you and Mr.Weasely have heard Mr. Malfoy has commanded an impressive army over the years after he left Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused to let the two men absorbed this piece of information.

Harry nodded it was true Malfoy has became powerful. Ron did not make any movement what so ever Malfoy was still a sore subject with him ever since school ended.

Dumbledore continued quietly looking around his office.

" With the Order of Phoenix as a large regiment it is not as large as Lord Voldemort' s group of death eaters we could use more people.. More help to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore paused as he inspected his half moon glasses for dirt.

"Since Malfoy declared 'neutrality' we might as well get him on our side. This parchment I have written will give him details to a treaty between his army and the Order" Dumbledore finished as he put his glasses carefully on his crooked nose.

Harry's mouth was agape 'Malfoy's help' he thought what a load of bullocks. Apparently, Ron was thinking the same.

"That's bullocks Malfoy would rather snog with a dementer then make a treaty with the Order." Ron said bluntly.

Dumbledore thought on Ron's statement, but already came to a decision.

"He might Mr. Weasley but we won't know unless we try."

Harry accepted Dumbledore's request (Ron was very unhappy with Harry all that night) and decided the next morning to start the journey to the Malfoy Manor in Bulgaria.

Malfoy was sitting in the living room in his home with Montague.

"So your telling me Potter and Weasley is coming here to have me sign to a treaty?" Draco asked truly amazed…

"Yes they should be coming soon I don't know when though would you agree with it?"

Draco did not hear the last part he was to busy making preparations he wanted everything in the best shape for his 'beloved' guests. Draco smirked. The thought still amazed him.

"I must be a threat to there precious Order of Phoenix?" Draco asked to no one in particular Montague did not answer he was looking around as if looking for someone to come through the doors any second.

"So Draco where is that lovely wife of yours?" Montague asked innocently.

"Get out." were the last words he said to Montague that night.

Malfoy was a busy man that night making orders to the house elves to search for his wife, and to make lavish 'additions' to his nearly perfect mansion.

Angelina was crying again. She did not know why her emotions were everywhere today. She was just laughing her head off at a particular memory of her quidditch team, when one of Malfoy's house elves interrupted her joyous reunions.

"I'm sorry miss, master wishes to see you right now." the elf squeaked

Angelina sighed as she put her photo album back on the shelf and went side along apparation with the elf. She appeared in the kitchen with a quiet pop. She turned to face a red face messed hair furious Draco.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked fiercely


	5. New spells New possiblities

A/N: I wrote another story called "Do you." it is a Fred/Angelina story... check it out its just a one shot but it still needs some kinda feed back to it ...please and thank you!!!( the link is in my profile)  
Wow no new reviews...oh well I'll write through the pain...  
Here is some new stuff it looks so much longer when I typed it... please review!

* * *

Harry had many feelings. He had to see Malfoy's smug face and ask him to sign a treaty like…. like he was begging for his help. Harry was getting angry almost to Ron's point of anger. 'He will never agree to it.' was the first thought that ran through Harry's mind. 'He will just laugh and insult us and treat us like he did in school.' while thinking of various ways to destroy Malfoy's head. Ron was ranting about going on the quest in the first place.

"I can't believe this; we have to see that arse!" Ron screamed to the now darkening sky.

"It's like we are walking into our own humiliation!" Ron continued dramatically. Harry had to agree no doubt that the first thing Malfoy is going to dish out is an insult about Ron's family or Harry's scar. However, he had to be level headed about this.

"The faster we do this the sooner we can get out of there." Harry said trying to console his now red-faced friend.

"We still have to work beside the slimy git." Ron countered.

That was also true and Harry could not make that seem better in anyway.

"We won't have to literally." He was getting impatient with this argument. He turned to face Ron when his eyes caught the quidditch goals on the far end of Hogwarts' campus. Then a thought hit him abruptly. 'Angelina.'

"We will see Angelina too won't we?" he asked looking back at the red head.

Ron thought of this then his scowl (if possible) deepen even more.

"Yes." was his simple reply he looked at the dirt.

"Look I'll have to go and break the news to Hermione." Ron stated as he stalked towards the gates and apparated away with a final pop.  
Harry took one long look at the quidditch field and went out side the gates to apparate away.

* * *

"Oh sorry Draco I had to go out in the garden I forgot about some plants I left out in the sun." Angelina lied lamely. That was not the first time Angelina lied to her husband actually she does it daily. Draco stood staring at her for a moment then remembered the news he gotten and forgot why he was even mad at his wife.

"Oh well we're going to have to some guests tomorrow friends of yours actually." Angelina looked up in his face to see if he was lying but his careless tone and how he nonchalantly looked at his nails told her he was telling the truth.

"Well who are they?" Angelina said anxiously maybe too anxiously because Draco looked up at her in a suspicious glare.

"Potter and Weasel." Draco said

Angelina's heart soared but of course, she did not show any of this. She wanted to scream to the heavens at last fellow Gryffindors her teammates her… friends. She excused herself to the bedroom. She ran into her room and cast a silencing charm around her and screamed until she was out of breath she danced to no music and did sort of a half cart will half back flip in the room she was so excited to see her friends she forgot where she was and … who she was married to. Then she stopped dancing stopped screaming she thought about it she cant even look at them let alone talk to them tomorrow with Draco there it has to be a way to communicate without physically talking. She lifted the charm and headed to the library a spell an enchantment hell even a potion something has to be there to help her speak to Harry without Draco knowing.

She was in a library for at least an hour before she came across something. She knew Draco was probably looking for her but she did not care now she sat on the floor and read the book in her hands.

_Morologus- Aegritudo- A powerful spell invented in 1915 the inventor unknown. Said to be the main communication at the time between wizards. The muggle World War I started wizards could not go out without worrying about bombs. (Muggle weapons to blow themselves up during wars.) Therefore, they simply used this spell to keep in communication. Said to work in long distance but not recommended. To activate the spell you do not say it aloud you simply think it and think of the name of the person you would wish to speak. This should open their mind to your spell you can think freely and the person will hear it clearly._

Angelina almost squealed with delight she wrote the spell on a spare piece of parchment. And dashed out the library to meet a busy Draco in the hall.

"What were you doing in the library?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." She explained shortly.  
"What are you doing?" she questioned. A smug one replaced his suspicious face.

"Oh just preparing for our guests tomorrow have to keep up appearances." He said and walked away from her while directing a group of house elves.


	6. Malfoy Manor

A/N: Hullo every one this maybe the longest chapter ever it competes with my first chapter I hope you enjoy I worked hard on it. oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

* * *

The day started, brightly the sun was in its highest position meaning noontime. The sun shone through the window as it hit Harry's eyes he was still curled up in bed he turned then slowly got out of his slumber, he knew waking up wouldn't be easy since he felt exhausted from the day before. He opened his eyes only to shut them again he was up unsteadily, and found his glasses. He went into his small kitchen to fix a cup of coffee half way to his destination he froze in spot everything from yesterday hit him with force he realized his duty he had today. 'Might as well apparate to Ron's to get going.' He decided to skip the coffee and head back into the bedroom to change in to some clothes he entered the messy room to find Dumbledore's phoenix out side his window he lifted the window for it to fly in and drop a letter as it disappeared in brilliant flames Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to write to inform you how you and Mr.Weasely will be going to Bulgaria there is a portkey in Hogsmead it leaves at 1:00 sharp please do not miss this Portkey. Professor Lupin should be there to get you to the Portkey in time. It will take you to Bulgaria but not at Mr. Malfoy's home, he has it heavily guarded. There will be people at your portkey site to take you to the Malfoy manor. After you have successfully had the treaty signed, please come back to Hogwarts. Please be careful._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry finished the letter looked the clock on his nightstand quickly to see it was almost 12:30. He sighed as he searching around his room for some suitable outfit. When he was done and about to apparate to Ron's flat there was a knock on the door. He walked out room to answer it. He opened the door to see Ron standing grumpily in front of him.

"So let's get this over with." Ron growled.

"Right well we have to go to Hogsmead that's where the portkey is."

"How do you-"

"Dumbledore wrote to me earlier he gave us directions." Harry interrupted locking his door behind him.

Ron nodded. They apparated to Hogsmead.

They arrived in front of the Three broomsticks. Harry remembered Dumbledore never told them where in Hogsmead the portkey was located. He looked at his watch to see it was 12:45

"Hello Harry…Ron." A low voice said behind them. Harry turned to see a very tired looking Lupin behind them. Harry smiled for the first time that day.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" he walked up to him and gave him a half hug followed by Ron who also had a small smile.

"To see you off, the Port key is behind this building here." He pointed behind the Three broomsticks and a shop. They headed in the direction behind the building. It was dirty perfect place for a portkey. Harry thought as he turned to Lupin after they all fit in the small space.

"Let's see it's hard to find it right off…" It was couple of moments later until he pointed at a dirty sock on the other side of garbage bin.

"Here we are hurry you only have about five minutes left." Harry nodded and waved Ron over He shot Lupin a grateful smile.

"Good luck the both of you and be careful." Lupin finished as he backed away. Harry and Ron touched the sock as the familiar tug at the navel.

The ride (if you want to call it that) was awful for Harry he hated Portkeys just as much as he hated apparating but it was necessary. They didn't exactly let go of the sock the sock rather let them go as they flew through the air. As he thought he was going to be nauseous, he slammed to in the unforgivable ground. He coughed as he breathed in dirt Ron wasn't far behind him as he heard a similar thud followed by coughing. Before Harry could think about getting up the collar of his shirt hauled him up.

"What a shame grown men not knowing how to get off of a portkey." The voice sounded familiar to Harry he thought it was Malfoy but he faced Montague instead. Ron was suddenly lifted off the ground to meet face to face with Goyle.

"Get off me ya big git." Ron sputtered. Goyle chuckled as Ron struggled in his strong grip. He dropped him on the ground Ron got up as quick as lighting with his wand out.

"Oh come now Weasley been here for thirty seconds and you're already waving your wand like a troll."

Harry was still hanging by a strong grip unlike Ron he was calm about this he had to keep a cool head about the whole situation.

"Err…well if you will, can we get on with this." he said to Montague motioning to who he guessed was Crabbe Montague nodded to him and he let Harry fall to the ground. He got up slowly dusting off his trousers and button up shirt. As Ron did the same to his slacks and black pull over.

"Let's go." He started briskly walking. Harry had time to take in his surroundings as he followed behind briskly with Crabbe and Goyle closely behind them. He was in very thick woods. They stepped over fallen logs thick bushes and sharp branches. Harry desperately ducked under vines and low branches he struggled to keep up with Montague as he and Ron had a harder time climbing through the untamed forest. The dense trees vaguely reminded Harry of the Forbidden forest. Then Montague came to an abrupt stop in a clearing.

"Here we are, Crabbe take Potter Goyle you take Weasley." Before Harry could speak, Crabbe grabbed him roughly by his shirtsleeve and they apparated away.

* * *

Angelina woke with unexplainable butterflies in her stomach. Malfoy was already up and walking around in their bedroom.

"Good you're awake! Hurry and get ready Potter and Weasley should be here soon." Draco had a toothy grin on planted his pointy face.

"Why are you so excited?" Angelina asked getting out of bed. Draco stopped what he was doing watched as Angelina stretched and genuinely smile at his love.

"You wouldn't understand Angel it's… Complicated." she gave him a look he couldn't quite understand so he just strolled over to Angelina putting his hands on her hips as he softly kissed her lips. Angelina inwardly groaned. She hated when Draco was Romantic.

" Explain it to me I will understand if you tell me. I though Harry and Ron were your sworn enemies you being happy about a visit is like an house elf being happy about getting a whole new wardrobe." She told him pulling away a little.

He sighed he didn't want to argue with her so he tried to explain his twisted happiness to her.

"Well your right about one thing they are my enemies and this whole treaty business gives me the perfect excuse to rub my fortune into potty's face and for Weasley I was always wealthier then him he would feel like scum after he sees this place and how good I have it they both will coward at my knees." Draco finish savagely as he had a new stronger hold on Angelina's hips. Angelina laughed aloud.

"Calm down Draco it is not that serious are you at least going to sign the treaty?" She asked suddenly serious.

"Err…I don't know about that." Draco said now looking everywhere but her.

"What are you serious you're not going to sign it? Draco what is wrong with you?" now she was out of his grasp hand on her hip. The look she gave him could have struck dead. She rarely rose her voice to Draco unless he did something utterly cruel or something so stupid.

"I mean why should I? This so called treaty is not benefiting me in the least bit." Draco said matter of factly. Angelina looked like she was about to slap the spit out of Draco.

"What do you mean your fighting you-know-who-"

"Say Voldemort." He interrupted her.

"Your fighting V- Voldemort and they are fighting him also if you two combine forces who knows what you could accomplish how is that not beneficial."

"We are to different trust me when they see the people I have behind me they will be thinking twice about some ruddy treaty." Draco commented.

"I highly doubted." Angelina softly argued. He looked at her and sighed clearly defeated.

"I'll think about it. " He stated ending the argument he closed the gap between them again and kissed her lips once more. The thought of Draco signing a treaty for Harry made her happy maybe they can talk and she can be friends with him again. She thought about this as she slowly put her arms around Draco's neck when the kiss deepened.

A squeak from below stopped their intense kissing. They looked down in unison to see a little house elf with a long list in its hands.

"Master Malfoy your tasks are complete sir." The house elf half whispered.

"Excellent you may go." The house elf did a low bow and quickly apparated away. Draco walked to the closet with an even bigger grin.

"I brought you this early this morning." Draco took out a pure royal blue dress with a diamond clasp in the front it was sleeveless and made of real Egyptian silk it seemed to flow forever as it gracefully reached the ground.

"Draco do you think this is appropriate you really didn't have to buy this dress." Angelina said cautiously. Draco's features turned from happiness and excitement to despair.

"You don't like it do you… I told that woman the color was wrong she insisted you like blue I'll take it back-"

"No! It's wonderful I just think it's little to dressy for the occasion don't you think." She finished. Draco had a bewildered look on his face.

"This is perfect." He handed her the dress and almost skipped out the room. Angelina sighed almost dreading the meeting. She looked at the dress. She almost forgot the spell. She ran to the dresser hoping Draco did see it she went in to lower compartment on the side taped there was a small piece of parchment she ripped it off the side and held in her hands like a precious gem. She smiled to her self she was going to talk to her seeker..her friend.

* * *

Harry landed in neatly trimmed grass Crabbe still had a tight grip on his arm as he lead Harry to the front gate of Malfoy Manor. Montague was nowhere in sight. Crabbe stopped at the gate and let Harry go Ron was roughly let loose by Goyle Ron gave him a scowl and looked up to see an impressive mansion Harry also looked up.

The Malfoy Manor was over 300 acres the lavish garden was just behind the steel gates it looked like it went on for miles until it reached the front door. Roses and Tulips baby's breaths and lilies showered the front of the mansion it was truly breath taking. The Manor it self was Black with dark forest green trimmings around all 12 windows the silver shined blinding from where they stood the house was very intimidating all it needed was a big hill to sit upon.

"So are we going in or what?" Ron asked the muscle bound Goyle he gave a grunt as a reply as he and Crabbe stood on either side of gate like club bouncers. Ron sighed frustrated. Harry was getting to that point as well.

Goyle took one look at his watch gave a nod to Crabbe as he waved his wand over the side of the gate to reveal numbers like on a telephone. He punched in several numbers until the gate opened. He grabbed both Harry and Ron as the entrance of a garden maze greeted them.

"Why in the bloody hell would you have a garden maze for your front yard?" Ron said for an answer Goyle shoved him hard. Crabbe was behind them locking the gate with his wand.

The confusing maze was all Harry needed to put him in a bad mood along with being escorted roughly by bulky moron. It seemed like forever until they reached the front doors. Harry saw two more bodyguards. They stalked up to Ron and Harry after Goyle left them. They held there wands out moving them around there bodies like a medal detector. When they were finally finished, they opened the front doors. Harry's stomach was in knots his palms were sweaty. Suddenly this did not feel like such a good idea. Ron had a skeptical look on his face as he looked around the foyer. Harry did the same as he expected everything was marble and green everything was green and silver it made him sick just looking how Slytherin and cold this house was.


	7. Author's Note

-1wow that one review was realistic Thank you very much for it as you all probably figured out this is my first real fic and I'm not the best writer I'm learning slowly and writing stories that make people want to shoot themselves I'm sorry but think about it you don't have to read its actually funny to think people will waste their time on insults but I digress but back to seriousness there are rare people who like this so I'll keep going until the bitter end but anyway thanks for the positive and to be totally fair thank you peeve for the negative. I should get back to this writing thing I'm doing...oh and p.s there is one part I wrote like a month ago that I look at and shudder at the thought I actually put it on here so I am going to REWRITE chapter 5 new spells chapter it is very stupid and corny and everything I am against in a fanfic so I have to rewrite it or I can't continue I hope you all under stand. Thank you and as soon as I rewrite chap. 5 I will continue..


End file.
